10 Secrets Kyoya Ootori Will Never Tell
by slowtownwhore
Summary: Kyoya Ootori has many secrets. Everyone knows that. These here are 10 of them. 10 of Kyoya's best kept secrets. Some of those are revealed to those who are close to him, and some of those he holds tight to his chest, and refuses to speak of. Rated T for mention of self-harm, and abuse. This took a while to write, and I hope you enjoy. Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I got this lovely idea from a story about Mori. I loved the quirky idea, and the formate, so I thought I'd give it a shot. Kyoya might not be everyone's favourite, but I love him. Smart guys just...the smart ones get me. This is a** ** _very_** **new formate of writing for me. I might grow on this a little later. But this will stay as a one shot, but some things might be brought back in with other fics. KyoyaxRandomchick implied as well as possible KyoyaxTamaki.**

 **It goes from kinda cute, to dark. Sorry...**

 **I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. I love it, find it extremely amusing, and cute.**

* * *

1.

 _Kyoya is soft. To certain people outside of his family. Naming a few, Tamaki, Honey, and Kara._

Kyoya is quite close with Tamaki, as he is one of the only people who understands his life, and his motives. While Tamaki is an idiot, he often helps Kyoya with his French. Often with unusual words, and slang that many people use. Of course, there's the trust side of things. Tamaki trusts Kyoya with his life, and vice versa.

Honey is one of the only people is isn't always afraid of him. Kyoya allows Honey to hug him, but only because he knows he will get him more money. But affection is nice to cold people. Sometimes. Also, it's nice to see that not everyone sees him as 'evil'. Honey also makes him laugh. If not sometimes demonically.

Kyoya had been at Havard for about 12 months. No one really talked to him. Well, Kara would occasionally try make conversation. And he had let her get close to him. But after two to three months of their friendship, he found himself pushing her away.

He had developed a small crush on the girl, and he wasn't sure how to handle it. But after two weeks of this, she found a way back into his life, and made it extremely hard for him to push her away.

One day, he kissed her. And she kissed him back. Kyoya was happy that the girl cared about him, but he wasn't too happy that he'd have to tell his crazy best friend.

* * *

2.

 _Kyoya deeply resents his family._

Namely because he felt pressured as a child to excel at the simplest things. Nothing was good enough for his high-strung, abusive father. Slowly his father's unloving attitude had influence on him. He never learnt to love, or how to love. He knew that people cared for him, but he didn't know how to care for them. Giving off the "evil" demeanour.

His family was also extremely nose-y. His eldest brother had hacked into each computer, and phone of the house. And showed the results to his father, and mother. Almost exposing his relationship with Kara. Fuyumi had rescued him.

Of course, he didn't resent Fuyumi. She was always open, and often got him out of trouble.

* * *

3.

 _Kyoya leaves his notebook on the table, for other people to read. So he can record their reactions._

Leaving his notebook open on the table was a frequent occurrence. Many times each of the hosts would pick up the book, and flick through the book. Once realising that the notebook was Kyoya's they either put the book down (Mori, Honey, Haruhi), or continued to read (the twins, Tamaki). The twins often laughed, and then trembled at some of the remarks made in the book. Tamaki sat down, and read the book.

Of course, he recorded this whole thing down. On another notebook. Coming to the conclusion that the twins didn't ever put on acts, and Tamaki often put on acts.

* * *

4.

 _Kyoya doesn't want people to know that he helps others on his own accord. For...personal reasons_

When he was out with Haruhi, she was one of the first person to find out that he cared for people. She didn't tell, and he was quietly very thankful. It getting out that he helped strangers, would be bad. His father believed that no-one should help others without knowing for sure that they was going to get a reward later one. His father found out that he had helped an old lady once, and he got yelled at for a long time. And banned from using his laptop. It was sick, and revolting that his father, his own blood, was so convinced that help required payment.

* * *

5.

 _Kyoya likes romance novels. He finds them useful._

After realising his coldness to everyone around him, he thought he might be able to learn how to love from a book. You can learn a lot from a book, and in his 13 year old mind, it seemed to make a lot of sense. The romance novels were incredible addicting. He often took borrowed his sister's novels, and sometimes bought his own. He found his favourite authors, and began to love the quirkiness in each book. He came to love the different characters.

Now, as he was 17, he understood that the novels wouldn't have helped much in the slightest. But he was thankful for the joy they brought.

One time, Tamaki had found the novels hidden away.

"Kyoya! Why is The Fault in Our Stars in this cupboard? And the Notebook? Do you like romance novels?" Kyoya watched as Tamaki's blond hair popped in the room, a crazy grin on his face. Kyoya looked back down at his work, and Tamaki began to laugh.

After his laughing fit was over, he walked over to Kyoya, and layed a hand on his shoulder. "I won't tell."

* * *

6.

 _While he is confident, and has no trouble expressing his intelligence, he has trouble expressing many other emotions._

This, he thinks, is his most obvious secrets. He was confident, yes. But that doesn't mean he wouldn't have trouble expressing his many emotions such as caring about people. He isn't sure whats done it. But emotions just isn't his strong points. He thinks that books, intellect, and confidence means more than loving, laughing, and being a teenager.

When Tamaki first brought up the idea of the Host Club, he was terrified. The thought of having to expressing many emotions, to many girls was uncomfortable. He didn't want to tell Tamaki about his discomfort at the club. Because again, expressing discomfort linked in with not being about to express emotions.

"Father, I just think I should be aloud my choice of friends. It's unfair that you choose them." Kyoya's hands clenched in anger. His father stepped up to him, and then slapped his face.

Hard.

"You are my son. You will follow my rules. Emotion is weakness, Kyoya."

* * *

7.

 _Tamaki is the only person Kyoya truly trusts. With everything._

A year after Tamaki had come to Ouran, he had started to notice the little things. For example, he had realised about Kyoya's father. He often told Tamaki whenever his father did anything to him. Punched him, forced anything upon him, and whatever else he had done to him. Tamaki had offered many times for Kyoya to stay at his house. Often, Kyoya declined.

Sometimes, Tamaki had forced Kyoya over.

"Kyoya! I'm not allowing you to go home after he nearly killed you!" Tamaki had slipped back into French. Something that happened when he was extremely upset, and angry. Luckily for Kyoya, he was fluent.

"It will only worsen if I don't go back." Kyoya muttered. Tamaki had began pacing. Pacing fairly fast as well.

"If he hurts you one more time, I'm go to kill him." Kyoya raised an eyebrow at Tamaki's sudden burst, but shook it off. Tamaki paced for a few more lengths of the room, and the walked up to Kyoya, and knelt in front of him. "Tell me if he hurts you again." Kyoya didn't answer for a few moments, but then nodded.

Maybe he couldn't trust anyone in his family. But he could trust his best friend.

* * *

8.

 _Getting close to Kyoya is hard. Harder than many people expect._

Most people just think that Kyoya is cold-hearted because he doesn't care. It's more so people stay away, and so they don't get close. A mask of emotionlessness, coldness, and so called shadowiness keeps many people at bay. Thats only the first layer. He managed to push his even his sister out of his life.

The second is one that strikes out. He becomes mean, and lashes out. Trying to push them away even more. The closer they get to him, the meaner they get. Just until they reach him.

The third, is plaining ignoring them. The last throw of hope that they'd back off.

The fourth? Giving up. If they managed to pass the three 'challenges', then Kyoya deemed them worthing of being his friend.

* * *

9.

 _Lines on Kyoya's arms appear._

It's not like he meant to. It's not like when he started he wanted it do be a common thing. He tries to hide the lines. High on his legs were common. People can't see them then. The scars where the only thing he could control at home. His emotions were controlled by his father. His thoughts, his every move.

It's not like his father even cared about the scars. He used then against him. Often grabbing the scars, and digging his nails into them, rather then beating him, and bullying him. Not many people notice the scars.

"Oi! Ootori, I need help with these ruddy bills. They are killing me." Kara walked into his dorm. She looked pretty as always, but somewhat ticked off. Her hair was over her face, and her eyebrows were furrowed. Kyoya pushed himself further into the shadows. She couldn't see him like this. "Ootori? Where the bloody hell are you? Come on, Ootori, I know you're in here." Kara searched the room for a moment more, before finding him. "Found you. Can you help me?"

"No. Go away, Kara."

"Angry, angry." Kara said, moving some clothes with her foot, ignoring the mystery bra on the floor. "Just help me."

"Fine." He stood up and turned the light on, moving some stuff away with his hand. "Kara, this is not hard." There was silence for a good five minutes. "Are you going to comment on my arms or not?"

"I was getting the feeling you don't want to talk about it." Kara said. Kyoya shrugged. Kara sat next to him in silence for another few minutes.

Then, she stood up, and left the room.

"Fucking hell." Kyoya muttered. Then Kara came back into the room carrying a few bandaids. She took his arm, and stuck a few bandaids on the worst cuts, and one on his forehead.

"There. All better. Now continue with my bills. There's a good boy." Kara smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

10.

 _There's one thing that can make Kyoya Ootori laugh._

"Hey, Kyoya. I have a joke." Tamaki said, half concentrating on the book he was reading, and half concentrating on his best friend (who was getting stressed over something).

"Go on, I don't care." Kyoya placed his pen down, and turned to his friend. Tamaki grin stupidly, and put the book down.

"Okay. So a husband and wife are trying to set up a new password for their computer. The husband puts, 'Mypenis,' and the wife falls on the ground laughing because on the screen it says, 'Error. Not long enough.'" Tamaki grinned.

"That's so stupid, Tamaki." Kyoya said, looking down and trying to hide a small smile on his face.

"Ah ha! You find it funny! I can see you smiling! Okay, another joke. 'A teacher is teaching a class and she sees that Johnny isn't paying attention, so she asks him, 'If there are three ducks sitting on a fence, and you shoot one, how many are left?' Johnny says, 'None.' The teacher asks, 'Why?' Johnny says, 'Because the shot scared them all off.' The teacher says, 'No, two, but I like how you're thinking.' Johnny asks the teacher, 'If you see three women walking out of an ice cream parlor, one is licking her ice cream, one is sucking her ice cream, and one is biting her ice cream, which one is married?' The teacher says, 'The one sucking her ice cream.' Johnny says, 'No, the one with the wedding ring, but I like how you're thinking!'"

Kyoya couldn't help it anymore, he let out a laugh.

"I broke him! I broke the Shadow King! You honestly like that humour?"

"You like that humour?"

"I have another joke; The teacher asked Jimmy, 'Why is your cat at school today Jimmy?' Jimmy replied crying, 'Because I heard my daddy tell my mommy, "I am going to eat that pussy once Jimmy leaves for school today!' That one is my favourite!" Tamaki laughed along with Kyoya (who was laughing so hard he looked like a retarded seal).

* * *

 **This was meant to be a quick story, that took 5 or 6 minutes to write. Two weeks later, and I have only just published it. Legit. Took. Forever. The last two a larger because I was struggling to finish this.**

 **So, I really do hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please favourite, follow, and review. It would be much appreciated.**

 **Also, comment if you would like me to write on Kyoya and Karas relationship (I would like to, but I would like to know if anyone would read it).**


	2. Authors Note

**Hey, so everyone who enjoyed this fanfiction, I just put up a one-shot about Kyoya and Kara. So, go check that out.**

 **This will be deleted in a few weeks,**

 **Much love**

 **~ TheExtraStudent**


End file.
